submit
by c.z.w
Summary: sasuke fell into a depression after finding out the truth of his brother and his team takes him back to the village. kiba though he should be searching for a mate decides to help sasuke out of his depression.


i own not.

just wanted to know which brother is easier to write with kiba. honestly i couldnt stand writing this one.

please enjoy sis and everyone else. honestly. just bear with me on this one.

* * *

><p>They had taken him to Konoha for they had nowhere else to go. And though they would never admit it, he meant everything to them. So when the truth of his brother was discovered and his enemies lay dead and he crumbled into his disappear and anguish, they stayed by his side. They seemed to be a comfort for his delicate state. Though it wasn't enough. The dirty hide outs, and lonely forests were not the best setting for a man lost in his inner turmoil. So they decided, for their team mate and friend that taking him back to his village was the best option. If surrounded by his friends now eased him just a bit, than perhaps surrounded by the village that loved him so would pull him out of his pain.<p>

After giving valuable information to the Hokage she let them in though she did so stubbornly. For Sasuke was welcomed with wide arms. They however were not. Still they allowed the village to do as they wished. Anbu watching their every move did not bother them. It did not matter as long as they were allowed to stay with Sasuke. They would not leave Sasuke in his time of need, that they decided when they made their way to Konoha.

They could not leave his side, in fact when a medic had attempted to kick them out of Sasuke's hospital room so that Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi could see him he almost killed himself. Stealing a kunai from Naruto and aiming it at his throat, his gentle mind took notice that they were not there. He feared they were dead, and the pain of losing any more important people made him want to end his life.

Thankfully his friend had hid in a cup of water and came out to stop him. Sasuke allowed his friend to take the weapon and held on to his shirt hem. Not staring at anything, just wanting his friend near him. So it was settled that he had to have one of them at his side always. The two males did so as if nothing were wrong. Karin however could not cope watching him that way. She resorted in suffocating herself in working at the hospital. Claiming it was to get the team on good terms with the village.

The two males took Sasuke with them everywhere, often times they would just stay by a river and allow Sasuke to enjoy his solitude. The two males had always been close. And with Sasuke the way he was it gave them a chance to act out on their feelings. Though they wanted to further their relationship they didn't, Sasuke did require constant care. And no one came to help them. The point was to surround him with love ones, yet those same loved ones ran from him. As if they only wanted him back if he were sane. Not in his depression. And with that his team was at a loss of what more they could do for him. Still they stayed with him, for that's what friends do right?

Her eyes held sadness that shouldn't be there. As a leader she shouldn't have time to feel saddened by the cruel realities of life. "Naruto left to train his sage mode, Sakura is working alongside with Karin. And Kakashi is never in the village requesting missions right after the other." her voice was low intended for the ears of her faithful assistant only. It would not go well for the rest of the mission's office to know the once famed 'team Kakashi' was crumbling away right before their eyes. And what could she do? None of her medical knowledge worked on him. Shizune stared grimly at her leader.

Hana who just handed in a report to Iruka didn't mean to overhear. But she did, her clan had sensitive ears after all. So she walked over to them. "My lady, are they avoiding the Uchia?" she as well as everyone else in the village knew this to be true. They missed the happy blond, who refuses to come back until Sasuke is back to normal. The Hokage sighed; of course she didn't have to answer the lady who stood before her. Though something told her there was no point in not speaking to her. "Yes, I don't know what to do anymore. He won't speak to anyone." Hana smiled, she knew just what the broken boy needed. "Well, how about I meet you tomorrow were the Uchiha always sits." The Hokage stared unsure but nodded none the less. Hana said her byes and left knowing her brother was in for a wild ride. Well her leader stared wondering just what was about to take place.

He could smell her pride, and knew she was planning something. Still he felt as if he shouldn't deny her offer to take a walk together. His keen senses were telling him that this was in fates hands now. That made him chuckle and he couldn't help but to think if hinata's older cousin was now starting to rub off on him. Still as he sniffed the air around him, picking up the smell of their dog's happiness his sisters cunningness and up ahead the Hokage's curiosity, he just knew this was meant to be.

Call it a sixth sense kind of feeling really. The kind of intuition that all inuzuka clan members seemed to have. He gave the air another sniff and was overtaken with loneliness. The fear, anger, confusion, guilt, and loath he noticed as well but the strongest that took over was the utterly alone feeling that pained him. That broken soul called out to him. Normally he would shake his head and say it was none of his business but the pain of it all was suffocating him. No person should be left to that.

His sister stopped to talk to the Hokage and he turned and walk to the pain. This is what his sister took him there for, her triumph that was barely covered by the alone smell that plagues his unique sense of smell convinced him of that. Yes, he knew who it is, though he never could get a good sniff before. Now it was just so clear. His feet lead him onto the lake just off the path they were on. His eyes look over at the two men under a tree staring at him in confusion. As he made his way to the source of the pain, and stood behind him. The lone man made no movements at all lost in his depression and it sadden Kiba just a bit.

The Sasuke he remembered would be training, he would be found with Naruto. He would have been smirking, damning him for interrupting his quiet brooding time with his loud being. Not sitting before him like an empty shell. Kiba with his nose and good heart knew he could help the man, knew what he could do and only hoped it would actually work. So he sat behind Sasuke wrapping his arms around his waist pulling his back closer to his chest. The Sasuke he knew would have killed him by know. Then again he never really knew Sasuke. And sure it wasn't his place to heal the man's sensitive mind but no one was stopping him. And Kiba convinced himself that the suffocating pain in this man was what made him want to help.

Not the man's dark cold eyes, not his angelic soft pale skin. Defiantly not how the cold man seemed to feed off of Kiba's body heat warming himself. Kiba shook those thoughts from his head and started humming a lullaby. It worked on the pups at home he was sure it would work on him as well. Sasuke literally melted in the dog lovers arms and Kiba let him drift off to sleep still humming. The loneliness began to ease just a bit. Kiba couldn't help but to smile at the smell. Yes, he could help the man. Akamaru lay behind him so he leaned back in his soft fur

'At this rate you will be unable to leave him.' he ignored his companion and kept humming the lullaby until night took over the sky, and all the while Sasuke slept in his arms. Yes, at this rate he would not be able to leave him. Somehow though he felt confident that fate would work out the details, but in the end Sasuke would be his to claim.


End file.
